


untitled what the fuck is going on chat

by orphan_account



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Untitled: The Musical
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Texting, bisexual faye, demisexual irene, eddie is mentioned to be bisexual, either way, gay benji, gay jester lmao, i ran out of ideas for these tags but co-creator yuki says hello, nvm as straight as a circle, pan-alterous ross, she's also gay as fuck so were gr9, these people are as straight as a rainbow, trans Ross Iris, travis is aro ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: squirrel: why is my username this faye what the everloving fucksmolorange0w0: you're welcomesquirrel: how do i change usernamesmolorange0w0: NOBODY TELL HIM





	untitled what the fuck is going on chat

**Author's Note:**

> Ross - squirrel  
> Faye Leah - smolorange0w0  
> Aaren - rainebow  
> Irene - rhodesintohell  
> Jester - inthehouse  
> Travis - trashvis  
> Benji - castletheater  
> Eddie - eddsworld

_Group Chat: sup bitchbabies_

_**smolorange0w0 has added squirrel, rainebow, rhodesintohell, inthehouse, trashvis, and castletheater to sup bitchbabies!**  
_

smolorange0w0: sUP LOSERS.

smolorange0w0: sup losers**

squirrel: why is my username this faye what the everloving fuck

smolorange0w0: you're welcome

squirrel: how do i change username

smolorange0w0: NOBODY TELL HIM

rhodesintohell: Why am I here? Shouldn't we be in class?

trashvis: ayy you shits we have to actUALLY WORK ON PAYING ATTENTION TO CLASS?

smolorange0w0: and yet here you are, replying instead of paying attention to class.

trashvis: fair point

inthehouse: travis you aren't even in class

trashvis: how do you know that

inthehouse: i'm?? in your class?? and you aren't here

trashvis: ....fuck i have been Caught.

rainebow: why does ross keep glancing here we're supposed to be working ://

squirrel: s h u t y o u r f u c k

rainebow: :(

squirrel: nevermind pls dont i lov

squirrel: doggos

rainebow: bitch same

smolorange0w0: ;)))

squirrel: s h u t

smolorange0w0: ;))))))

rhodesinhell: ....

rhodesinhell: ;)

squirrel: i r e n e n o d o n t e n c o u r a g e h e r

rainebow: excuse me while i take the phone out of ross' hand beCAUSE WE HAVE A FUCKING PROJECT TO DO.

squirrel: go tt a go

castletheater: i just spent $60.79 on books

trashvis: why the fuck

smolorange0w0: what books did u buy?

castletheater: books about different plays like shakespeare n stuff

smolorange0w0: niccee

trashvis: you at Bob's book store benji?

castletheater: ye meet me there

trashvis: aight

inthehouse: guys get back to school ://///

trashvis & castletheater: nah

inthehouse: :////////////

rhodesintohell: Stop spamming smh. I'm trying to pay attention to class like normal people.

smolorange0w0: i love doggos tbh they're so smOL

rhodesintohell: I agree but can you nOT

squirrel: i have tooketh my phone back

trashvis: oh look

castletheater: theres a child across the street o:

trashvis: unaccompanied

trashvis: the fuck

castletheater: i am walking over there

trashvis: benji i'm right next to you i know that

squirrel: ...i'm hoping it isnt who i think it is

smolorange0w0: why are you two typing if you're right next to each other the fuck

trashvis: is this gremlin  any of you guys'?

_trashvis has sent gremlin.png_

squirrel: WHY IS EDDIE OUTSIDE SCHOOL WHAT THE FUCK

squirrel: one moment i'm leaving the school where you guys at

smolorange0w0: they're by the icecream shop

squirrel: i'll question why you know that later i have to make sure my little brothers safe

trashvis: he;'s with us??

squirrel: exactly

castletheater: fUCKING RUDE I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER I KNOW FULL WELL HOW TO KEEP A CHILD SAFE

squirrel: I D O N T C A R E

smolorange0w0: oUo i'll go watch over him and make sure he doesnt get killed in the presence of benji and travis and i'll go buy him icecream

squirrel: i'm literally on my way there

rainebow: i'm attempting to bring him back to the school this is ba d

rhodesintohell: Why the fuck are you out of school, Faye?

smolorange0w0: i don't know, why are you out of school?

rhodesintohell: ......i'm not

smolorange0w0: bitch you're in the booth next to me

rhodesintohell: SHUT UP FAYE

smolorange0w0: i offered to buy u one m8

castletheather: ikiddnaoped the phone 

smolorange0w0: ???

castletheater: it i. eddie

smolorange0w0: ooh!! HI EDDIE

castletheater: HEEEYYYYEYFBc9IEfhiduibvsbhfdbhfdbigfeffrick

castletheather: i have my phone back from the gremlin

rainebow: i can't believe i'm skipping school because of this smh

squirrel: you can go back y'know plus we're already here

rainebow: if you go back with me i'll go back

squirrel: tempting but nah

rainebow: damnit

squirrel: can i add eddie to the chat :// he wants to join bc faye's here

rainebow: are you sure thats a good idea considering whose actually here

squirrel: fair point but he's using The Eyes

rainebow: damn

squirrel: guys act natural and dont be fucking rude and dont fucking cuss you assholes or i will punch you

smolorange0w0: you wont

squirrel: you;re right i wont buT ITS THE IDEA THAT COUNTS

smolorange0w0: dont worry i'll punch them for you when you're not around

squirrel: thank

_squirrel has added eddsworld_

eddsworld: hi11!1!!1

smolorange0w0: eddie!!!

eddsworld: faye!!!!!!!

squirrel: faye i'm bringing eddie to you bc i dont fully trust benji and travis with him

castletheather: fuc KiNg RUDE

squirrel: DONT CUSS INFRONT OF MY LITTLE BRoTHER YOU BUTTHOLE

eddsworld: i love this chat already

smolorange0w0: do you want me to punch benji now?

squirrel: once i'm gone then yes

eddsworld: ro, why do youu hate violence>

smolorange0w0: you haven't told him??

rainebow: actually i think you;re the only one that knows besides ross' dad bc im wondering that too

squirrel: ........

_squirrel has left the conversation_

rainebow: ??? he's walking away from us

smolorange0w0: aaren go after him but dont ask why he's upset over that question

smolorange0w0: eddie come with me and we'll get icecream]

smolorange0w0: benji, travis... you two can go make out or something bc you guys pining over eachother is annoying to watch

rainebow: okay ill go after him now

eddsworld: k

castletheater: i'm nto piing after travis wha t

trashvis: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

_rainebow has added squirrel_

squirrel: 'm sorry for leaving

smolorange0w0: it's fine!! its a touchy subject for you i know that

rainebow: its understandable

smolorange0w0: you told him??

squirrel: yeah. it made sense at the time

castletheater: you guys want to go get icecream together? jester'll pay

inthehouse: what

castletheater: /jester will pay/

inthehouse: okay

trashvis: we're with eddie already so he's here

rainebow: we'll be there soon

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a hellhole of bouncing around everywhere what even


End file.
